<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star boy||Dreamnotfound by Minylikeskitkats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428837">Star boy||Dreamnotfound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minylikeskitkats/pseuds/Minylikeskitkats'>Minylikeskitkats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gods &amp; Goddesses, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Betaed, Fluff and Angst, Frequent updates, I promise this is actually well written, M/M, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Star boy and Sun boy falling in love yey, written in 1st and 3rd pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minylikeskitkats/pseuds/Minylikeskitkats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Updated on wattpad too!</p><p>"I've been wishing on stars my entire life, for the first time, I think my wish finally came true."</p><p>George cannot explain what his life's been like. It seems whenever he goes tragedy strikes, his only comfort for years has been the stars. But things start to change as he, and a couple of other students, travel to a High school in Florida as part of international exchange trip. Little did he know, this is he makes first contact with the masked boy who would change his life and purpose forever.</p><p>Letters, stars and scars<br/>Welcome, to Minylikeskitkat's second angsty nightmare.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome! Please read for triggers.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HELLO! </p><p>This is it, my next angsty piece of shit. Worse than my previous one, Reality.</p><p>Reuploaded from wattpad coz yeah, why not? ( I swear to god tho it's not like the shitty stuff you sometimes see there. Trust me I get that pain. I actually put a lot of effort in. And if it's any help my English teacher is now scared of the ability I possess after my last assignment. </p><p>I won't go on and on about this so I don't bore you guys, but for those of you who are new to my writing, I'm the crazy Australian named Miny, commonly referred to by people as the Angst Queen, due to the excessive amounts of angst I write.</p><p>OKAY DOWN TO THE IMPORTANT PART.</p><p>Due to the fact I write a lot of angst there will be a few triggers, please look through the warnings below. </p><p>-LGBTQIAP+ content. If you are a homophobe or transphobe, please kindly fuck off.</p><p>-Swearing</p><p>-Blood</p><p>-Suicidal thoughts and actions</p><p>-Death</p><p>-Car related accidents (only for one chapter, and I will warn you beforehand with this one)</p><p>-Smutty jokes/references. I would never actually write smut. I can't do it without it looking like crack.</p><p>I hope you enjoy this fic. So far I've been overwhelmed with the amazing impact my writing has made on this community, and hope this book has the same impact Reality did.</p><p>I'll try to do daily uploads again. Chapters will also be aimed at around 1000-2000 words on average.</p><p>Love you all so much, enjoy! 💖🧡💛💚💙💜</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BOOK STARTING POGGGGGG</p><p>Enjoy ❤</p><p>Warning: Car related accident.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Third Pov--</p><p>July 2008<br/>
George age 5</p><p>"Hey Mum? Can you tell me a story please? The one about the stars!" The boy asked as he looked up at his mother. He was a small boy, dark brown hair, stunning chocolate eyes, a shining white smile, a fuzzy brown teddy bear, and a blue T-shirt to top off his look, although the shirt looked a little dark in the dim moonlight. His mother let out a soft sigh, not an upset one though, more of an amused one.</p><p>"Okay baby, you wanna come and lie down on the grass with me?" she suggested, causing George's eyes to light up in complete joy. The two made their way down from the front porch of their home to the east of London, and collapsed onto the soft green grass. George's mother figured since his father was going to take a while getting ready, she could fit in a quick story.</p><p>"Okay, I'm comfortable now and Baloo is getting very impatient," he stated, shoving the bear in his mother's face causing her to laugh.</p><p>"Of course Georgie." She took a deep breath in before looking up at the stars and beginning her tale. "Once long ago, there was a princess who longed for nothing more than to be loved, for nobody, not even her parents, showed her any real affection. She spent her day to day life trying to find a way to experience what everyone else was, but failed over and over again. She almost gave up when she was sixteen. But one night came along, and changed everything. The princess stepped outside to observe the stars, the same ones you see today. She felt stunned by the sight of them, for this was the first time she had ever bothered to look outside at night. The princess stood there admiring the stars until she heard a voice, not one she recognised, in fact it didn't even come from someone on earth. It was in fact, one of the stars calling to her. And what did that star say to her Georgie?" She paused for a moment to let her son answer.</p><p>"Wish upon a star, get magic help from afar," George spoke up proudly, whilst still paying attention to the sky above him.</p><p>"That's right George. So that's exactly what she did, she got down on her knees, clenched her fingers together, and began to make her wish. The next morning panic was afoot, the princess had gone missing overnight! And the only trace of herself she left behind was a single note saying: 'I found what I was looking for.' What do you think she wished for Georgie?" She questioned her son.</p><p>"I think she wished for a pretty princess to come along and sweep her off her feet. But Baloo thinks she asked for a prince, what do you think Mummy?" George asked his mother, with bright and excited eyes.</p><p>"I think she asked to join the stars, as that's the first thing she fell in love with, but I do like your princess theory too." She looked up at the sky and pointed to a star. "You see that bright one? I think that's the star she made her wish on. How about you try George?" George placed his teddy bear down and put his fists together.</p><p>"I wish.......... I wish my cousin would give me his guitar so I can hit him with it. " George's Mum started laughing uncontrollably at her son's words.</p><p>"Oh Georgie- you really are hilarious. Why is that the first thing you think of?"</p><p>"Wilbur hit me with his guitar last time we were in London, I want to get him back." George smiled at his mother.</p><p>"Oh god my son's already violent at five," she muttered under her breath.</p><p>"Ready to go?!" The two heard George's father calling out from the front porch.</p><p>"Yes honey we'll be right there." George's Mum picked George and his teddy up, and carried them over to their family car, where she strapped George into the kid's seat tightly. Within seconds of that, she hopped into the passenger's seat and strapped herself in too.</p><p>"Everyone ready?" George's father asked in caution, to which everyone in the vehicle replied with a yes.</p><p>And with that, the car ride began. George thoroughly enjoyed the first bit of the ride up to their new home in London. His father put on the radio, and they jammed out to the song Toxic. However, the second half was not as enjoyable.</p><p>It was just coming to the end of the previous song, but George couldn't hear the beginning of the next song. All he could hear was screaming, tires swerving, and glass shattering, which was followed by a loud bang, and finished with silence.</p><p>George soon woke up in a hospital bed with a cast around his arm, and a band-aid on his head. His father was patiently waiting by George's side with his head buried in his hands and a big bandage wrapped around his head and right leg.</p><p>"H-hey Dadda, why am I here? Where's Mummy?" George questioned his father, but only got a question back.</p><p>"George sweetie can you walk?" George took a minute to sit up and stretch his legs a little. His head hurt a bit but otherwise he was fine.</p><p>"I can."</p><p>"Good, follow me." George's father reached a hand out to George and helped him out of the bed, not letting go as he led George to a room two doors down. When the door was opened George was shocked. There lay his mother, in a horrible condition. She was bleeding through every bandage, her har had been cut in some places, and you could hear her gasping for breaths.</p><p>"Go over to your mother Georgie okay?" His father told him. George cautiously walked over, but eased up a bit when he saw his mother's beautiful wide smile.</p><p>"Hey Georgie." She whispered, holding out a hand for George which he gladly took. "George, I want you to do something for me, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>"George, please, never change yourself for anyone. You're going to grow up to be an amazing person when you're older. Don't let anyone else change you into someone you don't want to be." Tears started to form in her eyes, and her breath stuttered as she spoke.</p><p>"Okay Mummy."</p><p>"Georgie I love you so much. I'm sorry I have to leave you so soon." She weakly pulled her son in for a hug.</p><p>"Where are you going Mummy?" George asked</p><p>"To the stars George, so if you ever need anything from me, please, just make a wish." As soon as she finished her sentence, the machines in the room went crazy sending off alerts, saying that she was dying.</p><p>"NO MUMMY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! I LOVE YOU, MUMMY??!!!" That's all George could let out before he was soon dragged out by his father.</p><p>George was heartbroken. He may only be 5, but he's a smart 5 year old. He knew his mother just passed away.</p><p>The sad part is, this isn't the worst thing to come</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>WOAH, that was very depressing for a start.</p><p>Have fun with the rest of the book :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Start of a journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--George Pov--</p><p>Present day<br/>George age 17</p><p>I wake up to be greeted with the warm feel of direct sunlight on my face, and to the embrace of the cool breeze belonging to the outskirts of London. Great, I slept outside again. Can't be surprised though, this happens way too much. So much in fact, that my dad ended up buying a mattress, and installing a skylight into the roof of my balcony, so I could lie and watch the stars comfortably. Thankfully the skylight covers my entire balcony, otherwise I'd be soaked most nights.</p><p>I get up off my mattress and walk into my bedroom, heading for my wardrobe and pulling on my classic blue supreme T-shirt, and a pair of comfortable denim jeans. I would wear something else, considering that I'm going on a plane, but in reality this outfit choice is all I own. I literally only have blue T-Shirts and hoodies, maybe the occasional gray hoodie will pop up, but other than that, this is all I own. I'm not complaining though. At least I can see these colours. Man, color blindness is a bitch.</p><p>"George! Hurry up your flight leaves in 4 hours!" My father yells from downstairs. To any other person 4 hours would seem normal, but not to me, considering I live a decent way from the nearest airport, traffic is always bad, and I have to go through airport customs, it becomes an immediate issue.</p><p>I sprint over to my suitcase near my drawers, stuffing a worn down, slightly singed teddy bear named Baloo into my suitcase as I find it comforting. I shove my hairbrush in after that, and finally take a look up at the framed photo I have on the top of my drawers. I pick the picture up and kiss my fingers, placing them on top of the smiling lady in the photo. In the picture, she wears a casual pink dress decorated with strawberries, a stylish pair of white clout glasses, and her hair is tied back into a ponytail with braids going down the sides. Not a day goes by where I don't miss my mother. She was such a kind lady who was nothing but caring and pure to this world. It's a shame she was exiled from it so early. I smile at the photo, placing it gently into my bag and sprinting downstairs. I'm greeted with the slightly concerned, but mainly happy face of my father as I reach the bottom.</p><p>"Hey George. Your aunt's waiting for you outside so you can make your way to Heathrow. You've got your bag all packed I'm assuming?" He asks as he looks down at the big blue suitcase I'm carrying.</p><p>"Yep, don't know what gave that away though." I reply.</p><p>"Okay great! Unfortunately since you slept in we can't eat breakfast together, but I still made you a waffle."</p><p>"Oooh- thanks dad." It was nice of him to make waffles for me. They're my favourite thing to have for breakfast, but due to the fact that the batter has to be handmade, it takes a little while for them to be made so we don't have them often.</p><p>"Now, George. Before you leave, I want you to promise me you'll stay safe. America is very far from here and has different laws from us. I don't want to have to fly thousands of kilometres away because you forgot that the legal drinking age is 21 not 18, so you can't have a drink on your birthday. Nor do I want to come to America, because my son is injured. Also, don't torture your exchange parents please, you're going to be with them for 4 months, if you get thrown out you're doomed." I laugh at my father's list of concerns that seem more like jokes.</p><p>"Don't worry Dad, I'll be sure to call you at least every second night." I promise my father.</p><p>"Okay good, I'll fly to you and hit you with a frying pan if you don't." Dad stood still for a second before his eyes widened. "Oh, I forgot. I found a gift that your mother had for you a little while ago. She left it for you before.... You know." He turned around and picked up a wrapped gift, handing it to me with a little less enthusiasm than before, I guess it was due to the fact my mother was brought up, he hasn't taken her death well. I tear open the paper as quickly as I can, revealing a case. "Open the case George!" I could tell he really wanted to see what's inside, so I saved him his pain and opened the box, picking the gift up gently. I immediately recognised what it was.</p><p>I placed the case back in his hands and examined the gift closer in my own pair. They were definitely them, my Mum's old clout glasses. Still the same shiny white with pitch black lenses. I begin to feel myself tear up as old memories of me obsessing over the glasses enter my head. I always loved them, apparently I tried to steal them off her before I could even talk.</p><p>"I remember these." I smile brightly at my father.</p><p>"I remember now, she was boxing them up for your sixth birthday in advance." He smiled back. We sat there in a bit of silence before my father broke it. "Well, your uncle's waiting. I'll miss you a lot George, I love you so so much. Please enjoy yourself." He speaks before pulling me into a hug.</p><p>"Bye dad. Love you too." I reply before exiting the building with a waffle in my mouth that I quickly grabbed on my way out. As I shut the door, I take my Mum's old glasses in hand and put them on my forehead, looking at my reflection in the mirror. I feel a great relief though, when I realise they suit me.</p><p>"OH MY GOSH LOOK ITS GOGY!" I hear from behind me. As soon as I turn around to see what caused the noise, I'm greeted with the sight of my cousins Wilbur and Tommy hanging out of the window of a white mini van.</p><p>"OH MY GOSH WILBUR ITS GOGY! STAN HIM." Tommy replies to his brother.</p><p>"GOGY HOW CAN I BE AS PERFECT AS YOU?" I roll my eyes at their jokes. This all started when a group of girls approached me one day after school, commenting on how my short height makes me adorable, one of them called me Gogy just as Wilbur, Tommy, and Tommy's friend walked by. Now it's just evolved into this chaos.</p><p>I walk over to the van and put my bag in the back with the other luggage. They seemed to have hired a huge mini van for this occasion, guess they have to, we're driving a lot of us down to the airport.</p><p>I burst out laughing when my uncle starts yelling at Tommy and Wilbur to get down, while their older brother Dave just sits quietly in place. When it comes to that family Dave's the odd one out, he's the only one who speaks in an american accent. People think it's because he was being stupid one day and challenged himself into only talking in an american accent, then took the challenge too far by trying it for an entire year, eventually making it rub off on him. But I think it's due to him just watching too much TV.</p><p>"Okay, one more stop and then we're on our way to the airport." My uncle Phil yells out.</p><p>"Oh god, we're going to Mr. Clingy's house aren't we?" I heard Tommy mutter under his breath, earning a slap in the head from Wilbur. The drive to Tommy's friend's house wasn't a long one since they only live down the road, but as soon as we had picked him up we were on our way to the airport.</p><p>The ride there was filled with nothing absolute chaos. With Wilbur strumming his guitar and singing whatever words came to mind, to Tommy screaming at him to stop and let him listen to actual music. It was entertaining though, so I shouldn't complain.</p><p>Once we got to the airport my uncle started taking some action, getting everyone in order, ready to leave. In all honesty, I feel as if we wouldn't have made our flight if it weren't for him. He got us through customs with only 1 hour to spare, and considering that we wanted to buy stuff for the plane in the little shops, and we had to meet up with our exchange group. that's not a lot of time.</p><p>The rest of the time between customs and the plane was a blur, mainly because all I could think about at that time was travelling on a plane. I hate plane travel, it scares me, also brings back such bad memory trauma. Not just because the music video for Toxic was filmed on a plane, but also because plane engines sound exactly like the engine of the car that crashed into us that night. Still, I do remember saying bye to uncle Phil. I remember the look on his face when he saw my mother's glasses. It was one of sadness, but he played off a fake smile.</p><p>"Stay safe George." He said to me before we all headed for the rest of our exchange group.</p><p>Within seconds after that, we were boarding the plane to Florida, each of us wondering what's going to happen next.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay I cut this chapter short or it would've been too long XD. 4000 words to be exact lol.</p><p>See ya later kids ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Exchange students</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>lol, okay I'm mentally prepared for this now.</p><p>Sorry for the wait guys XD.</p><p>Also, please agree with me that Dream's theme song would be Mellohi- like, it suits him.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--George Pov-- </p><p>I wake up to be greeted with the hard thud of the plane making contact with the hot tarmac of the airport's runway. I have to say, it caught me a bit by surprise, as I shot up from my seat quicker than the Flash, hitting my head on the seat in front of me, and hard.</p><p>"Great job George, here's a gold star for being a dumbass." Wilbur smirked as he grabbed a gold star from his bag and stuck it on my shirt. </p><p>"Is this a new habit? Carrying gold stars around?" I questioned him harshly.</p><p>"Yes, yes it is. Now move, I wanna get of this air prison." Wil and I had decided to sit next to each other, as we had 10 tickets collectively in our exchange group, and I'm the only person who gets along well enough with Wil to survive a 9 hour flight, aside from Dave of course.</p><p>"Fine, I'm moving see?" I quickly get up from my seat and gather up all my belongings that I had out with me, which was only a gaming magazine and my computer. Once I've made sure I have all my possessions I grab my backpack from the top storage compartment and pack everything in there, finally leaving the plane through it's cold, tight corridors. </p><p>As I exit the plane, I'm greeted with the sticky, humid air of Florida, that immediately heats me up. The climate here is bloody awful, I thought it would be nicer, but nooooo. It has to be humid. I can see my exchange group teacher waiting for the rest of the group to disembark off the plane. So using my incredibly big brain, I'd say that that's the best place for me to go.</p><p>Once the entire group is off the plane and roll call is read, we all head over to collect our bags. Of course, nothing can be normal for this group. So we all decide to turn it into a race, whoever could collect their bag first wins. At first, Tommy gains the lead by a longshot, laughing his head off as he sprints far ahead of us. Unfortunately for him though, he's never faced me before. I try to pick up speed to catch up to him, at first it works, I start gaining on the little gremlin boy and even overtake him for a second. Sadly, I forgot that other people exist and crash right into someone.</p><p>"Sorry, I didn't see you there, everything okay?" I look up to be greeted with a pair of brown eyes staring down at me.</p><p>"Oh, yeah sorry. Was just in a rush to get to the carusel, are you okay? I crashed into you at a pretty fast pace." I asked the dude, just to be sure. He looked around my age, was a bit taller than me, and had pitch black hair that contrasted nicely with his tanned skin and white headband. His clothes were of awful distaste to the weather though, a white T-shirt over the top of a black long sleeve and a pair of black pants. Thinking about it though, 19 degrees is probably cold for him. (67 degrees fahrenheit, dw I gochu.)</p><p>"Yeah, I'm good. Do you need any help with anything?" He asked me politely.</p><p>"Uh, yeah. I was just racing my exchange group to carusel 9. Any way you can get me there before the little gremlin child that ran past you with me gets there?" I ask, an awkward smile plastered on my face.</p><p>"Well, no sorry. You're apart of the exchange program though?"</p><p>"Yeah, why do you ask?"</p><p>"Oh, your group is joining with my school in the program. I should probably introduce myself, my name is Sapnap. Weird name, I know. But it will make more sense when you arrive at our school on monday." I take a second to improve my posture before introducing myself.</p><p>"Well, nice to meet you Sapnap. My name is George." I put my hand out for him to shake, which he gladly accepts.</p><p>"Okay! Well George, you should probably get back to your group. I'll be sure to look out for you on monday though. I have a feeling you're gonna need a friend other than the other exchange students." I give Sapnap a smile and a thank you before heading back to my group. Sadly though, I was the last one there, henceforth, I was ridiculed by the rest of the group.</p><p>"Well students, now that everyone's here, I think we should get started on what we're going to be doing! First off, we decided to not go ahead with assigning you to exchange families. Mainly because this school is sort of like a boarding school, meaning they have their own dorms which you will all be staying in. I have the groups right here in my hand." Our teacher holds up a form that attracts the attention of the entire group. "You have each been put into pairs or groups of three and will be staying with two other students of your age group from the other school. Since I can tell you're all eager to find out who you're with, I'll read the names out now." She speaks with a cheery smile.</p><p>"If I'm not with Toby I'm gonna throw hands." I heard Tommy whisper to himself. And he says Toby's the clingy one.</p><p>"Well, we have...... Group one: Kate and May, group two: Eva, Caroline and Eliza, group three: Wilbur and George, and finally group four, well you can figure it out for yourself." She smirked at the three remaining people like she knew what she was doing putting the three of them together. "Okay, we should start heading to the school then. Everyone please grab your bags, and stack them up inside the green bus you see outside." Our teacher started walking towards the exit, causing everyone else to follow behind.</p><p>"I cannot believe. No, denied. She did not put me with them." Dave argued with himself.</p><p>"Oh stop whining, the three of us are gonna do fine in a dorm together. I'd be more worried about our dorm mates." Tommy shot back.</p><p>"Guys, this is a fun argument and all, but uh. Which one's the green bus again?" I ask them sheepishly. Yet again another occasion where my colour-blindness has forsaken me. Of course, the for of them being the a-holes they are laughed their heads of at me.</p><p>"It's the dark yellow bus outside George." Toby answered me, probably out of pity. </p><p>Once everyone was loaded up onto the bus, we were on the road as soon as we could. The entire bus ride was chaotic. The girls up the front got in a fight about weather or not Mooshrooms from Minecraft exist and we started attacking each other with paper from our magazine's. Come to think of it though, that's pretty normal. The poor teacher and driver though. I feel bad for them.</p><p>Thankfully though, about an hour later we were at our destination. The air where we were is much nicer than the air at the airport. It feels cleaner to breathe. I immediately notice a familiar face when I exit the bus though. And no, it wasn't the principal, it was none other than Sapnap himself.</p><p>"Hey! Well if it isn't George." He calls out to me as I exit the bus, bags in hand. But of course, Wilbur and Tommy have to be directly between us as this event goes down.</p><p>"OH MY GOSH GOGY! POPULAR ALREADY!" Wilbur starts yelling.</p><p>"IT'S OBVIOUS WILBUR, LOOK HOW PRETTY HE IS! OH MY GOODNESS GOGY SIGN MY BAG!" Tommy continues. This joke has gotten to the stage though, where it's no longer funny, it's just annoying.</p><p>"Oh- okay then. Well students, welcome to Sunset Hills Academy, home to some of the best sunsets, and the best view of the stars you'll ever see." At these words my eyes light up. At first, I was doubting being able to see the stars here, due to the fact that stars become significantly harder to see if there's an abundant amount of unnatural light in the area. But hearing this makes my heart fill with joy. I guess I won't be out of connection with Mum after all.</p><p>"Here at SHA, we have a strict rule here among the students, that you have to keep your real name hidden by a nickname. We have this rule due to an incident that happened a little while ago at the school which shall not be spoken of, but it's a good reason I assure you. Now, you guys don't necessarily have to come up with a nickname, although it would be nice, we're just letting you know of this in advance. Now, speaking of students, to my left here is one of our best class representatives. Would you like to introduce yourself?" The principal addressed Sapnap.</p><p>"Yeah sure! My name's Sapnap, but some of you already know that. And I'm here for a reason that I'm unaware of." I laugh a bit at Sap's finish. He seems like a funny dude, I think we're gonna get along nicely.</p><p>"Thanks Sapnap. That brings us to your sleeping situation. I'm aware that you know who amongst yourselves you're going to be staying with. Well now it's time to meet the other two people of your group. Sapnap will be leading you to your dorms. For now, I have to bid you farewell. Enjoy your stay here." I have to say, I'm a bit nervous to meet our other dorm mates. What if they're not nice? What if they kick me out? What if- what if they're like him? The principal and our teacher made their exit, handing the spotlight, and a sheet of paper over to Sapnap.</p><p>"Okay then. I guess we should head out then?" Sapnap asked the group, receiving nods from the lot of us. As we walked the grounds I couldn't help but notice all of the beautiful features. From students sitting and reading at the carefully carved water fountain, to the flowers that lined the paths, to the fruit trees that have started to lose their leaves, and finally the perfect stargazing spot. It's a beautiful campus, I'm happy we get to stay here. We arrive at the dorm building a little while later. It's a large, castle like building, with cream stone walls, dark wooden exterior, shaped into beautiful patterns, a bright red bricked roof, and finally some native flora to surround the building. </p><p>"Guys, I have officially decided something." Dave addressed the other four of us, just as we entered the dorm building.</p><p>"What's that?" Wil asked.</p><p>"I have decided my name shall be. Technoblade." At first we're all quiet, but I think the name hits us all at the same time, because we all laugh in unison. "What? It's a good name?" 'Technoblade' says before bursting out laughing too.</p><p>"Tubbo." Toby nonchalantly says whilst we're laughing our heads of?"</p><p>"W-what?" Tommy asks him through a laugh.</p><p>"I shall be named Tubbo."</p><p>"Pffff okay Tubbo" Tommy replies. "Anymore nicknames?" He asks the rest of us.</p><p>"Yes, you should change yours to bitch boy." Wilbur spoke smugly to Tommy. But before any argument was made, we all were cut off by Sapnap</p><p>"Welp, these are the dorms. Feel free to make yourself at home here for your stay." Sapnap smiled at the group. "All the dorms you guys will be staying in are on the top floor, so I hope you don't mind heights." I internally scream at that news. I love being up high, means a better view of the stars. Tommy, not so much. I could see him shutter at the news.</p><p>We made our way up to the top floor via the ginormous staircase made of dark wood, decorated with a red carpet. Once we reached our destination, we started saying goodbye to some people. The first group to get their dorms was obviously group one. They seemed to get along nicely with their dorm mates, so did group two, although the Eliza girl went a bit crazy at one of the dorm members. Maybe they know each other. It was hard to tell through all the screaming. But next up was Tommy, Toby and Dave's dorm. </p><p>"Well, here you three go. You're paired with uh..... Two interesting people." Sapnap spoke, sounding a bit nervous.</p><p>"I don't like that pause." Techno whispered.</p><p>"They're nothing awful don't worry, it's just-" I think Sap spoke at the wrong time, because he was quickly cut off by two yelling mouths coming from the door in front of us.</p><p>"Skeppy give that back you muffinhead!"</p><p>"Nah, I quite like it. I think I'll add it to my collection of things on the roof!"</p><p>"Skeppy!"</p><p>"Baaaaaadd!"</p><p>We all looked back at Sapnap, who was standing there with his head in his left hand.</p><p>"Hang on, lemme just- OI MUFFINHEADS, GET UR BUTTS OUT HERE NOW." He yelled at the door. Sooner or later, we're greeted by two people, one reasonably tall one, who wears a black hoodie with red stripes, and one who is smaller and wears a blue hoodie and a blue beanie, with a little derp face sewn on. </p><p>"Oh hey Sapnap. Are these the exchange students?" Asked the taller boy.</p><p>"Yep, Tommy, Technoblade and Tubbo right? This is where I leave you. Have fun!" Sapnap called out, whilst almost running down the hallway. I guess Wil and I got the picture, because we soon sprinted after him. Of course, we said our temporary goodbyes to the three of them first.</p><p>"So, our stop next?" I asked Sap once we caught up with him.</p><p>"Yep. And guess what! You get to stay with me!" He yelled excitedly.</p><p>"Yessss! You're so fun. This is gonna be the best!" I screamed back, I'm happy I have at least one cool dude in my dorm from this school. Honestly, this other guy could be a complete nobody and I wouldn't even care. </p><p>"I must say though,  my roommate. He's extremely cool too. You're gonna have the best time with us."</p><p>"I'll take your word for it." Wilbur replied. The walk to Sapnap's dorm was longer. All that could be heard for ages was the clicking of our suitcases wheels, and our quiet chatter. But as soon as we reached our destination, that chatter evolved into excited screeching when Sapnap opened the door.</p><p>"Hey! We're here." Sapnap called out to his roommate.</p><p>"Be right there!" I heard a voice come from a room in the dorm. He sounds like a cool dude.</p><p>"Hurry up, we have the exchange students here." After that was said, all you could hear for the next ten seconds was aggressive thudding of feet. He probably forgot to get ready. But as soon as the thudding ended, a person appeared from around the corner, and I have to say, I was left speechless. He was gorgeous. </p><p>"Uhm, hi! My name's Dream."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hehehehehehe</p><p>6am chapter pog</p><p>Edited by me coz im tired and want sleep ok? So its not edited at all.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Something isn't right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feni is Pog, Eliza hates me.</p><p>ACK</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--George Pov--</p><p>Gorgeous isn't exactly the word I would've used. For starters I could only see his body, his face was completely covered by a mask with a smile face plastered on. I'm assuming he can see due to two holes covered in some sort of black see through mesh. Secondly he was shirtless, which is a distraction of sorts. He was really tall compared to me, 6'1 at the least, with dirty blonde hair and black skinny jeans. Dream was his name, right?</p><p>"Seriously Dream, can you not put a shirt on for this?" Sapnap began to argue with him. Throwing things chaotically around the room, trying to find his jumper.</p><p>The dorm was cosy, with 2 sets of bunk beds on the right wall, the top right bed was messy and clearly unmade, with a panda toy sitting on top of the worn in pillow. The bottom left bed was, however, in much worse condition, with the bedsheets hanging off the edge of the balcony, and the pillow, which was basically an oddly shaped rectangle with a head matching Dream's mask in design, was just sitting in the middle of the bed. Thankfully though, there were two normal beds, one with blue sheets and one with yellow sheets. In the middle of the dorm sat a large, black couch with a maroon carpet laying in front of it; the TV stood a metre away. Finally on the left, there was a full kitchen, one bathroom, and what looks to be a massive wardrobe. Overall the place seemed really nice.</p><p>"Fancy place you guys got here." Wilbur commented, probably to try and stop the two from fighting much longer.</p><p>"Oh. Yeah, thanks I guess? We didn't exactly design it ourselves. Dream, go put a fuckin' shirt on." Sapnap replied, Dream heading into the wardrobe at the same time. "Oh god, sorry where are my manners, do you guys want to put your suitcases underneath the bed you want to stay in? Maybe take your shoes off after since you have no lessons until tomorrow." Sap asked.</p><p>"Yes please. I'll take the top one since 'Gogy' is too small." Wilbur teased. Usually I'd just accept the joke and take whatever else is left, but the joke's gone on for too long without me retaliating. Plus I'm not that small.</p><p>"Thanks Wilbutt, but I'll be taking the top bunk. Why don't you scoot your ass down to the bottom bunk?" And with a smug smile on my face I walked past Wilbur, shoving my suitcase underneath the bed and slowly made my way onto my designated sleeping area. I have to admit, it was a massive struggle. Seeing the gobsmacked look on my cousins face was worth it though. But just as I was about to start my victory laugh, Wilbur looked at me dead in the eyes and approached me, reaching into his pocket.</p><p>"Well Gogy, looks like you've won." He pulls something out of his pocket and reaches up for my chest. "Good job, have another gold star." After that line was spoken, the rest of the room starts bursting out laughing, myself included. I have a feeling I'm going to like it here.</p><p>The rest of the day from there was pretty boring. Pizza was ordered, movies were watched, teenagers returned to their beds. Although, before I go to bed, I want to go take a look at the stars. I've never been so far from home, from all my memories of her. All I want to do before I sleep my first night here is regain a bit of a connection I've already lost to home.</p><p>I put on my grey supreme hoodie, my clout goggles and the photo of my mother out of my suitcase, putting them both in a small bag before quietly sneaking out of the dorm, avoiding making any noise possible to be sure not to wake the others up. The hallways look so much different at night, much more peaceful compared to the chaotic hours of the day. I take the trail of the soft red carpet that lines the halls, looking slightly to my left everytime a window with perfectly placed flowers came close to me. I soon made my way to Technoblade, Tommy, and Tubbo's room, where nothing but yelling and chaos could be heard.</p><p>"TOMMY GET BACK HERE!" I heard Techno yell from inside.</p><p>"NO! ME, TUBBO AND BIG S WILL BE KEEPING THESE THINGS UP HERE." That was Tommy.</p><p>"SKEPPY GIVE IT BACK RIGHT NOW!"</p><p>"OR WHAT!"</p><p>"NO MUFFINS FOR A WEEK!"</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK BIG S? I THOUGHT YOU WERE COOL?!"</p><p>"NOT POG MAN, NOT POG."</p><p>"TUBBO AND TOMMY- WHY ARE YOU LEAVING?"</p><p>After all that chaos, I see the door open and spit two young boys, both had fake angry faces plastered on. Tubbo had a pair of fluffy dark brown and yellow pants with a little bee patch sewn on, a white T-shirt with the print 'You better BEE-lieve I'm POG', and a pair of black socks with yellow heels and toes. Meanwhile, Tommy wore a fluffy pair of black pants with little music discs, both of them from his favourite albums, a what I'm assuming to be a red and white T-shirt with #1 businessman, and a pair of white socks.</p><p>"What was that?" I asked through poorly - suppressed laughter.</p><p>"Nothing Gogy. Techno is just being a dick, he thinks just because he can speak Spanish and hit me at the same time, he's automatically entitled to tell me what to do. Also, I thought Big S was cool." Tommy folded his arms and pouted further.</p><p>"Yeah, but to be fair Bad's homemade blueberry muffins tasted really good. I probably would've given up our loot for them too." Tommy gave Tubbo a glare, causing him to change his answer. "If I was weak like Big S, which I'm not."</p><p>"Right, well, I'm going to go back to what I was doing..... I think you two should head to bed, it's going to be really late by the time you get to sleep at this rate, and you're going to want all the energy you can get for tomorrow." I suggested, hopefully they'll listen and not stalk me for the entire night.</p><p>"Oh my gosh, Gogy is so wise." Tubbo whispered, mouth open in awe.</p><p>"Agreed Tubbo, agreed! Let us do the sleeping, but not in the same bed because that would be weird." Tommy spoke in his classic 'joking around' voice.</p><p>"Yes, that would be very weird." And with that, Tubbo opened the doors and they both start to retreat into their dorm. Honestly I'll never understand those two. Ever. Period.</p><p>"Wait George, why are you out here?" Tubbo asked, turning around to look at me.</p><p>"Just going to look at the-" I cut myself off as something began to happen to my surroundings. Everything kept flickering from normal, to a really dark and scary feel, it wasn't just my surroundings that were flickering, Tommy and Tubbo were too. Their clean and innocent faces went from that to being covered in blood with their eyes shut and tears pooling from their eyes, and a bullet hole in either one's chest. But just as quickly as it came, it left.</p><p>"George?" Tubbo asked again, concern growing on his face.</p><p>"Oh, just going to look at the stars." I reply before speeding off down the hallway. What was that? Why were they like that? Is that the past? My imagination? The future? Reality? Fantasy? I pause for a moment in the dimly lit hallway, before running towards the exit at an ever faster pace. I need a rest, to relax. I need Mum.</p><p>Once I'm outside I sigh a breath of relief before walking a bit further into a clearer area. After a minute of searching, I find a beautiful clearing with no trees, just a small grassy slope and a clear sky soaring above it. I grab the items out of my bag and take them in my hands, all except my glasses, which settle nicely on my head.</p><p>Taking the photo of my Mum in my hands and placing it over my heart, I lie down and look up at the stars. The stars here are so much clearer, almost as perfect as the stars that I used to watch with her. But let's be honest, nothing is going to beat that. After a second of admiring the stars, I begin my daily routine of speaking to her, telling her about my day.</p><p>"Hey Mum, it's me again. I had a good day today, Wilbur, Tommy and Da- well Technoblade now, are doing okay. We arrived here today, the flight was okay, but I had a bit of trouble seeing the colour of the bus because of my condition hehe. I made a new friend today too! His name's Sapnap, funny name I know, but it's his. For some reason I also had some really weird flash of reality today, it's like, it was the future or a different universe. I don't know, but it was weird. Anyways, I hope you're doing okay! I love you so much. I'll talk to you some more tomorrow." As soon as I finish my sentence I feel at ease. I always do.</p><p>"Am I interrupting something?" I hear a voice ask me. It's familiar to me.</p><p>"Uh, no. Why are you?" I ask, too lazy to get up and look at myself. My question is answered when a figure in a white mask appears high above my face.</p><p>"Hai!" He probably smiled after he said that. I wonder what his smile looks like.</p><p>"Oh, hi Dream! What are you doing out here? Did I wake you?" I ask, I really hope I didn't, I'd feel so bad.</p><p>"Oh no, I usually go on late night walks after visiting my father, he's the principal by the way." He explains. I can't help but become enchanted by his voice, it's so calming. Not in a creepy way though. "I could ask you the same question though."</p><p>"Well, uh. I like to come out and watch the stars at night. It helps me connect with my Mum a bit more." I can feel the tension rise as soon as I finish my sentence.</p><p>"Is she-"</p><p>"Yeah, she is."</p><p>"How lon-"</p><p>"I was 5"</p><p>"Oh, I'm sorry." He hung his head down as he took a seat opposite me.</p><p>"It's okay. It's not like it was your fault or anything."</p><p>"I know, still."</p><p>"I get it." I turn to face him, giving Dream a reassuring smile.</p><p>"You seem like a really chill person George. You're quite different from other people I know. I'd like to get to know you better." I feel myself heat up a bit at the compliment. I always thought of myself as average, nobody special. Guess he thinks differently.</p><p>"Yeah, I'd like that too!" I reply cheerily.</p><p>"Well then, why don't we make this a thing? Every night, we meet out here and watch the stars? Sound cool?" He suggests, holding his hand covered in a black fingerless glove out for me to shake.</p><p>"I'd like that." I take his hand in my own, returning the handshake.</p><p>"You going to stay out here a bit longer?" He asked.</p><p>"Yeah, you can go back in if you like."</p><p>"Nah, I like hanging out with you, Star boy." I blush a tiny bit at the nickname. Purely because it was unexpected.</p><p>"You know my name Dream." I argue.</p><p>"I know George. But I thought the nickname was cute."</p><p>"Oh my god I just befriended an idiot."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, sorry for no angst straight away. But I need to get there ok? Feni and I have already plotted shit, and take it from her. My mind does not work like a normal person. Like, I managed to turn a simple scene into a major angst scene lol.</p><p>My mind is really fucked up.</p><p>Theories are always welcome!</p><p>You'll get your angst, in time &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Images</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tw/ Bloody scenes :)</p><p>I wake up from my slumber to the sound of an annoying beeping in my ears. Weakly rubbing the sleep away, I start to slightly open my eyes to get an idea of the light level. The room around me is dimly lit, with deathly bright sunlight threatening to shine its rays through the curtains the second they open. I barely manage to pull off the covers before the cool morning air surrounds my body and makes me want to crawl back to the warmth of my bed.</p><p>"Look who's finally waking up." I heard a voice call out from the bed across from me. I turned around to be met with the sight of my cousin, all dressed and ready to go. He wore a black T-shirt with a yellow hoodie tied around his waist, a pair of light fabric grey jeans, and a pair of round glasses with a thin silver frame.</p><p>"How did I get here? I only remember sitting outside with Dream last night looking at the stars, and nothing else after that." I questioned him, only for Wilbur to look back down at his phone and give me a half-hearted explanation.</p><p>"Dream woke you up and helped you up here, the pair of you got back pretty late, and you were not acting like you were fully awake. But we still managed to get you up to bed. How'd you sleep?" I smiled back at Wilbur. He's a great cousin.</p><p>"Yeah, really well considering that it's not home. How long until we have to get to our first class?" I take a look around the room to see if Sapnap or Dream were still there, but alas, they were nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"We have 20 minutes. Sapnap gave me the directions, now hurry up and get ready." Wilbur responded angrily after looking down at his watch. I practically teleported out of bed at that news and sprinted into the closet with the clothes I planned to wear today bundled up in my arms. Yes, they would be creased later, and they would probably make me look like a bit of a slob, but that's not what I'm currently worried about. What I'm worried about is being late on my first day in this new place, which would not be a good look for me.</p><p>"Run, Gogy run!" I hear Wilbur chant like a jerk. Honestly, I'm late and distressed as it is. I don't need some 6'5 imbecile pressuring me like that.</p><p>After speedily putting the soft fabric clothes on my body, I come out of the closet and look at myself up and down in the mirror. I decided on a nice blue polo shirt with a white collar and a red brim, a pair of black shorts that were not short at all in reality, but it still looks good and will keep me cool. I take my air pods out of their case, which had been placed on the table a decent amount of time prior, and selected a song from my playlist. The funky sounds of trumpets shot into my ears immediately, followed by the sweet New Orleans style voice of Anika Noni Rose. I love the princess and the frog playlist. The style of the music is something truly unique and special. I'm surprised it's not very popular. I guess it can stay my hidden treasure for now, though, and I'm not complaining.</p><p>I decide to skip breakfast this morning to sprint out of the house in time, Wilbur being dragged along behind me in my right hand. It's a decision I will sorely regret later, but I would regret missing my first lesson here more.</p><p>The halls of the dorms echo as our fast-paced footsteps land upon the floors, sending waves of sound ricocheting up into the air, but ultimately get silenced when the carpet turns to a creamy pebbled path. But I don't stop my marathon, much to Wilbur's dismay, who's miserably giving me directions to our first class of the day, home group, which isn't exactly a class as such, but it's something we need to attend.</p><p>As we approach the main class area, I cannot help but be shocked at the design. It's like something out of Melanie Martinez's K-12 album. The building is huge and white, with gold and blue highlights and seemingly yellowy-grey flowers lining each window's base, which would normally be identified as red. The halls inside are no different. They're lined with gold and white lockers that have really expensive locks keeping them together. The ceiling is high up, higher than even Wilbur could jump to, with beautiful exploding death star-like IKEA lights attached to the top, which are rose gold inside and white on the outside. Each classroom is parted far apart from the last, meaning each class is huge. And to think there are three more stories of this building alone. I haven't even been to the theatre yet, nor the gym.</p><p>My pace slows down as we arrive at the classroom. It's a super fancy one at that, with an old-style dark oak door and a wide rectangle as a window placed at the top middle of the door. I take a second to calm myself down a bit before entering the room with a gentle push of the door. On the other hand, Wilbur is practically in tears at the run we just did what a gamer can't run 500 meters without dying.</p><p>The first thing I see as I arrive are 13 other students, each looking from 15-18. A few in particular, though, catch my eye. I recognize two girls, Karolina and a girl looking a lot like her, but a bit younger who must be her sister. I also recognize Techno and Sapnap, who seem to be having a nice, calm conversation. I instantly feel at ease as I see the pair. At least now I have a group of people who I'm comfortable with.</p><p>I grab Wilbur's hand and drag him into the classroom, not paying any attention to the teenagers' judgemental eyes that populate the classroom. Since there's no teacher here yet, I'm assuming that we made it just in the nick of time.</p><p>"Heya George, hey Wilbur." Techno greeted me. A greeting smile tugged at his face.</p><p>"Heyyyy guys! Looks like you managed to wake up George." Sapnap laughed at his own comment.</p><p>"I guess you're the type of person who laughs at anything Sapnap, because my god that was not funny." I snap back, honestly proud of my insult, which sadly is about as effective as Sapnap's prior comment.</p><p>After a few minutes of laughter and back-to-back insults later, I recognize a tall male as the principal walks into the room with a smiley-faced boy walking directly behind him. Dream turns his attention to our group and shoots us a wave before walking over to us and taking a seat. From there on, the principal continues.</p><p>"Welcome back to another day in 'paradise', I'm your host, Principal Sun. Hope you've all woken up nicely. As I'm sure many of you have noticed, there are a few new faces in the classroom. Well for the next half a year we'll be joined by students straight from England and Australia. So to make thing in the air nicer. I say we all get up and introduce ourselves. Real names obviously not allowed, please use nicknames, unless you are an exchange student, in that case we will make that choice voluntary. Let's start at the left of the classroom and make our way across. Fundy, would you go first please?"</p><p>A small orange and black-haired boy with a little black jacket and a white shirt stood up and spoke in the most tired voice I've ever heard.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Fundy. Very tired at the moment, still waking up drastically. But I'm 16, enjoy coding and yeah, that's it really. I'm sorry I'm just so tired."</p><p>The next few kids to get up were pretty boring. The only two I remembered were Karolina's, who had changed her name to Phoenix, and her sister, who had changed her name to Switchblade.</p><p>"Hey! I'm Sapnap, student council president. I'm currently 16 turning 17 pretty soon, and I really like setting things on fire and pandas. Thank you." Sapnap smiled at everyone before taking a seat. Interesting combo of interests, I must say.</p><p>"Hi, I'm Technoblade. Uh, I've got 2 brothers, Wilbur and Tommy, I refuse to accept I'm related to them though. Oh, and I'm 17 and incredibly good at video games." Wilbur hits Techno in the side before getting up and introducing himself.</p><p>"Right. I'm Wilbur. 17 turning 18 pretty soon, same day as Techno actually considering we're twins. Shock horror am I right? Technoblade's related to me." The class began to have a quiet uprise in laughter at Wilbur's words. I guess he's a natural comedian.</p><p>My introduction was simple. I didn't say much other than my name and age. But for some reason, when it came to Dream's turn, I found myself being drawn to him. I guess it could be the illusiveness of the mask or the fact that he was kind enough to carry my sleepy ass all the way up to our dorm room, or it could just be because I want to be good friends with him one day. Anyway, I'm completely focused.</p><p>"Welp, hello! My name is Dream. I've recently just turned 17, and I am very very single. But that's okay. I enjoy things like watching the clouds, bouncing rays of sun off mirrors and taking moonlight walks. All the relaxing things basically. Thanks for listening I guess." Dream then went to sit down but made a wrong move and tripped over one of his shoelaces, causing him to fall over, placing his hand on my shoulder as balance.</p><p>At first, the sudden contact was normal but immediately changed when the world around me started flickering a colour that I don't recognize. It's like what I assume red would look like, but darker, like... Blood. I look around at my surroundings. Everyone has changed drastically. Their emotions are gone entirely—all except for 3 people's. The girl named Switchblade is crying, terror evident on their face whilst she stands over a blood-covered Phoenix, the principal's smirking, a rather sinister look doubling back. And finally, Dream, he's just there, brighter than anyone in the room. He has a certain aura surrounding him. It's amazing, attractive, like nothing I have ever seen before.</p><p>I take a second to look around a bit more at the scenery around me, only looking at myself when I know for sure that everyone else is okay in some sort. I must say, I'm shocked at my appearance. I'm surrounded by this incredible, somehow black light, black like the night, dotted with white every once in a while as if to represent stars. It's amazing, but still, this is odd.</p><p>I decided to walk closer to the girl named Phoenix and her sister. That's when I notice why Switchblade is crying as she is, there before her, lie her dead sister, covered in blood, eyes empty. The sight broke me. I felt my heart rate pick up and shoot me back into the safety of my chair. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, and my lungs tightened. What happened? She was just alive a couple of minutes ago.</p><p>I had just calmed down a bit but started freaking out again when I felt a hand on my shoulder. And that's when the world went normal again. Except for Techno, Wilbur and Sapnap were in front of me, wide-eyed.</p><p>"George are you okay?" I heard Sap ask.</p><p>What the hell was that?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Aight, angst next chapter. Yeyyyyyyy</p><p>So Feni now knows half of the plot.</p><p>Conversations led to another thing, and now I'm afraid of myself and my angst skills.</p><p>I'm sick, cannot be fixed. Literally turned a wedding into an angst scene earlier.</p><p>K. Well it's appreciated if you are to go and leave a follow, and join the discord server!</p><p>-----&gt; https://discord.gg/PWsePTy</p><p>K bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Creek</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Instet author notes people like for some reason like jesus</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I look around the room again, everything is normal, no weird shades of colour inhabiting the air, no disturbing smirks plastered on people's faces, no glows, nothing. It's like it never happened. Even Phoenix just sat there perfectly alive, giving me a judgemental glare. The whole event seemed like a nightmare, like I had fallen asleep and dreamt the whole event, but I know I didn't. I couldn't have, I was wide awake when I sat down. </p><p>"George, do you need to step out for a minute and head to the sick bay? You look a bit pale." The principal questions. Shooting a concerned glare aimed directly at me.</p><p>I consider the principal's offer for a second. It would be good to go and see if I'm currently mentally okay, but then again, I want to stay here and not cause anymore drama on my first day. Whatever, it's school. If I've learnt anything, it's the same environment at every school. Boring. No matter what the hallways look like.</p><p>"Yeah, if that's okay." </p><p>"No, it's fine. Dream, please escort him to the sick bay. No detours." The man put emphasis on the last few words. I guess Dream's the type to get in trouble.</p><p>Dream stood up in a rather happy manner, holding his hand out to me, which I gladly accepted. Dream took to the gesture happily and dragged me at an extremely fast pace out of the classroom, completely ignoring the sounds of angry yelling coming from inside. </p><p>He dragged me out of the building and towards the huge gardens that surround the school like a barrier, ignoring all the signs saying the sick bay is in the complete opposite direction. I can't help but feel a little distressed at his actions. I mean, I am being dragged into a strange place by someone I met less than 48 hours ago. I guess I'm not completely freaking out due to our first real interaction. He was so nice to me, the attitude he portrayed was so much different to what I usually get from others.</p><p>He stopped right in the middle of this clearing that looked like something out of a tropical shampoo ad. There lies a stream lined with pretty flowers, solar powered lights ran down the middle of the garden, which was decorated with several bushes all of different design, each unique in their own way just like everything should be. The entire place was shaded by assortments of tall trees, with light barely being able to break through at small points. It was a sight to behold, that's for sure.</p><p>"Would you mind enlightening me on why we're here?" I inquire, remembering the events from just minutes ago.</p><p>"Well, I knew for a fact that you weren't sick, so I decided to bring you here." He concludes, starting to untie the laces on his shoes.</p><p>I narrow my eyes at him and fold my arms. "Wait, what lead you to that assumption?"</p><p>Dream leaned over and threw his shoes off his feet, his socks following the same fate as his shoes shortly afterwards. "Well. You just had one of those visions didn't you? The one with that Phoenix girl dead? They aren't exactly a thing that requires medical attention. I should know, I had the same vision you did.... I think." He shoots up from his relaxed sitting position and stretches a bit, showing off just how tall he actually is.</p><p>I sit there gobsmacked. He had the same vision? How come he wasn't moving around like I was then? "Yeah. Could you move around?" He looked over at me, taking my hand in his own and dragging me into the garden a bit more.</p><p>"I could. I'm assuming you couldn't? Since all I saw of you was your smiling face being framed by this black and white aura. Really reminded me of night sky." He steps into the nearby stream at the lowest part of the slope going down. The water barely scrapes the edge of his shorts on the way in, but ultimately the water only sits around the middle of his thigh. "Care to join?" He asks with a certain bubbly tone to his voice.</p><p>I feel myself reluctantly smile at the offer. It looks so relaxing actually, but I want answers. I sigh before nodding to accept his offer and remove the items of clothing concealing my feet. He holds a hand out to me to help me get in, which I gladly accept.</p><p>The water is cold upon impact, a nice refresher from the tropical climate that lingers in the air like air freshener. The pebbles below provide a reasonably nice platform to stand on, massaging my feet in all the sore places that I gained earlier from running to class. The entire environment surrounding me is lovely. From the small breeze flowing around me to the soft sound of leaves brushing against each other, it's perfect. Like nothing I've ever been able to see before.</p><p>My peace soon becomes interrupted by Dream letting go of my hand and clearing his throat. "Well, now that it's actually comfortable. Would you like to continue?" I pause before realising what he's talking about, nodding in approval after said realisation.</p><p>"Oh, yeah. Well I guess they were two different visions then, because you were actually immobile during that entire scenario. But I get aura part. You were surrounded by the same thing actually, except yours was the complete opposite. Reminded me of a sunny day instead of night time. Seems appropriate for you though, you seem to suit the theme of the sun, you have such a bubbly, happy personality." He lets out a quick huff as if he were flattered, before responding.</p><p>"Thank you very much I guess? You seem lovely yourself." He gave off a quick laugh in response to his own comment before the atmosphere around us flooded with awkward silence. It's not totally awkward though, the stream and leaves that surrounded the pair of us provided some sort of noise to keep things comfortable.</p><p>"Well George, seems like we're going to end up talking to each other a whole lot more than expected if this continues. Besides we're dormmates too, so maybe we should try to get to know each other a little better? How about we play a game? You ask me one question, I'll answer, then I'll ask you a question. Get it?"</p><p>"Yeah, I think so. Ok, uhh. What do you like about the most about this place? It's gorgeous, but there must be one specific thing." I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he let out a laugh at my question. "Wha- Why? What's wrong with that?" </p><p>He lifted the mask up a bit, probably wiping a tear away from his eyes before turning back to me like a jerk and re-gaining his posture. "Sorry, it's just not the type of question that you usually ask someone in this scenario."</p><p>The huff I let out after his sentence is one of great scale. What an idiot. "Well I get that, but all that basic stuff is boring. These sorts of questions help me see what type of an outlook you have on reality. I don't want to hang out with someone with a miserable outlook, those people just bore me and I don't want to be around someone with bad vibes. Sooooo- yeah. Answer the question Dream." I fold my arms and turn towards the boy a bit, a smug smile finding its way onto my face.</p><p>"Touché. Well I don't really know. Maybe it's this little stream and the concepts behind it, how you can never step into the same stream or river twice. The water that makes it up is always changing. It's a weird concept for to think of at my age, but it's something I tend to think about a lot, considering I don't really talk to other people besides Sapnap, Karl and Quackity." He reached an arm up to hold the back of his neck at the end of his statement.</p><p>I'm shocked at his words. The sentences he spoke seemed wise, thought over, almost poetic. "Wow, did not expect you to be the quiet type, I half expected you to have loads of friends considering how much of an extrovert you appear to be."</p><p>"I get that a lot. As a matter of fact I do practically know everyone and they know me, I just don't talk to them as much as I would realistically like to."</p><p>"How come?"</p><p>"It's hard. When you know everyone, you hear things. People saying nasty thing about each other and what they've done. You can never tell who's actually good and who's not." </p><p>I sit and think about Dream's words for a second. I never thought about popularity that way, it would suck honestly.</p><p>"Never took that factor into consideration. How could I really though. Never been the most popular person myself." I laugh in reply.</p><p>After returning my laughter, he began to speak again. "Oh? Well I guess we both had different assumptions of each other. Alright, my turn to ask. What is your favourite thing about England?"</p><p>I take the thought into mind. What do I like about that place? It's really boring there. Sure there are all the tourist places, but they get boring after a while. Pebbled beaches aren't really the best, and the people there are so salty, I swear they haven't learnt of personal space. Still, I guess there are some nicer properties of home.</p><p>"I like the climate. If you're dressed appropriately, the icy wind on your cheeks is really refreshing and relaxing, well in my opinion anyway. Others would disagree. Besides it adds to the real calming atmosphere of stargazing. I love it so much my Dad has just accepted it and made a see-through roof on my balcony and added a mattress out there." I can hear Dream start wheezing like a kettle in the background of my answer. "What did I say something stupid?" I snap, feeling kind of offended. Stargazing means so much to me and I don't tolerate people who make fun of me for it.</p><p>"Nonono, it's nothing you're thinking. It's just the star thing again. I've never met anyone with so much admiration for them, and my grandma was apparently an astrologist, though I've never met her. I guess the star boy nickname will be coming into use a whole lot more." I let myself calm down a bit after his response, relieved he didn't just insult me too much.</p><p>"Right, wow. How polite, what a gentleman. Maybe there's a reason I respect them so much? Maybe one I've already told you about?" Oof, that came out harsher than expected.</p><p>I see his head lower a bit and hear his laughter slow down. "Oh, sorry. Umm. If it makes you feel anymore comfortable around me, my Mom's not here anymore either." The whole atmosphere starts to tense up a bit. </p><p>"How did she-" I hesitate with my answer, knowing how sensitive these topics can be.</p><p>"It was a homicide when I was a year old, unsolved sadly. You?"</p><p>"Car accident when I was . We were heading out to do something, I don't remember. The car hit us on her side and she died in hospital. No clue where the driver went." </p><p>We both sat in silence, leaning against the bank of the creek, looking at the numerous fish swimming by in the clearest water I've seen in ages. The soft sound of the class siren going off in the distance, signalling the next lesson.</p><p>"We should go." I suggest, getting up from my position and preparing myself to get out, but instantly after, Dream reaches out a hand to stop me.</p><p>"Please stay. We have the same lessons together since you're an exchange student and in my room, it'll be the same case with Wilbur and Sapnap, they'll be in all our classes too. But uh. We've got a double lesson with Mrs. Estelle and I hate her and what she stands for. She's homophobic as fuck, a major Karen in everyway shape and form, also complex algebra is a painful life skill that nobody needs to know. Besides people think we went to the sick room, we're all good until recess."</p><p>I look back at Dream, rather the stupid mask he's wearing and sigh in response. I hate to admit it, but I'm having fun with this idiot, and making a friend like Dream this early would be nice.</p><p>"Ok, where were we?" I retake my seat back at the creek's bank and relax a bit, letting my surroundings take me in.</p><p>We sat talking to each other for the next couple of hours and honestly it was amazing. He's such a great and interesting person, who seems to have this attitude towards things that sets off a real positive vibe that I admire. I have a feeling this is the start of a really good friendship.</p><p>Once the third bell of the day goes off, we head back to the schoolgrounds smelling of fresh grass and roses, whilst our legs itched from the water and grass combination, almost causing Dream to topple from scratching them mid walk like an idiot.  </p><p>The locker areas are packed with people, everywhere you looked there was a group of people laughing, arguing or peacefully standing. Dream navigated the pair of us to his locker area, which was apparently where mine was, and once we arrived, he entered in the code of his locker. He rummaged around for a bit before grabbing his phone and calling someone, that's when I realised. Where's my bag?</p><p>"Hey Sapnap, what's the code for George's locker?"</p><p>A pause</p><p>"Thanks. Yeah yeah shut up, I got bored and took the guy with me, not anything new really?"</p><p>A laugh.</p><p>"Shut up you idiot, I'll see you in 3."</p><p>Dream shoved his phone into his side pocket and turned to me.</p><p>"Sapnap's going to be here in 3 minutes, your locker code is 404, Sapnap and Wilbur put your bag in there earlier." I stare at Dream in amazement, as if he just read my mind, which he really did, but not literally.</p><p>"Well then, thank you I guess?" I smile back at Dream and turn to try and open my locker. I watched a video back home on how to open these correctly, something like turning them a specific way if I remember correctly.</p><p>I turn to ask Dream for help, because clearly the Americans and their locker system is fucked, but am interrupted by a girl, it wasn't just any girl in actuality, it was the same girl and her sister from the classroom. Phoenix seemed wayy too comfortable standing there talking to him in the way she was. Her sister seemed to think the same, she remained silent though.</p><p>"So, what do you look like behind that mask of yours?" I heard her purr before tuning out of that conversation entirely. I don't need to listen to some horny ass girl flirt with Dream like she's well... Dream. </p><p>I continue to fumble with the locker combination, still failing miserably whilst Mr. Bachelor in paradise besides me continues to get hit on. I begin to pray to the gods that someone come along to end my suffering, and not soon after those prayers are answered by Sapnap, Wilbur and Techno. </p><p>"It's about time." I whine at them, eventually giving up and kicking the door of my locker, making everyone around me jump, and the clout glasses on my head fall onto my nose. Dream turns his attention towards me and lets out a wheeze, which is becoming more classic to me by the second.</p><p>"Jesus Gogy are you ok?" I hear Wil ask, mid laugh. It's now gotten to the stage where every single one of my surrounding friends are laughing themselves senseless. </p><p>"Aww Gogy? Are you having trouble with your locker?" Sapnap mocked, mid snort.</p><p>"Stupid Americans and your dumb lockers and stupid Wilbur with your tall ass that nobody likes." I mutter under my breath, making everyone around me burst out laughing even more. I start to feel the blush of embarrassment rise on my face as I notice that there are so many other people watching.</p><p>"Just help please." I whine, Dream finally coming to my aid and properly showing me how to do it correctly. </p><p>"So anyway. See you around Dream?" I hear the girl beside our group call out. Annoying much?</p><p>"Yeah yeah ok, see ya later." The girl must've taken that as a win because she skipped away with her sister glued to her side and a cheery smile on her face. I hate those basic crushgirls so much, like jeez, just be upfront. </p><p>Once I had gotten all that I needed, we started heading to the cafeteria, and my god was it fancy. The room was shaped like a circle, with a chandelier hanging from the middle of the room and tables of fine quality decorating the room in perfect order. </p><p>The students around however, did not match the surroundings, each was dressed and presented differently. Some fine, some casual, some emo, some in classic cheerleader style clothing, some in classic playboy clothing. Everyone was different, but everyone got along. I found it weird, but then I remembered what Dream said before, they all talk behind each other's backs.</p><p>The food they served was of decent quality, nothing better than what you would find at your generic hotel, but still decent. </p><p>We all sat down with our meals and discussed things about the first two lessons, turns out I didn't miss out on much, and Dream was right, the teacher is a bitch. From what Wilbur described her to be anyway. </p><p>"WHAT'S UP DICKHEADS?" I hear from behind us. Three kids approach the table and sit at the two free seats next to Wilbur. I recognise two instantly as Tubbo and Tommy, but the third was a complete mystery to me. He was tall though, taller than Wilbur for sure which shocked me, he had bleached blonde hair on one side, black on the other and wore sunglasses with a red stick on one side and green on the other. Seemed like the guy likes the two different sides.</p><p>"This is Ranboo, he's Tubbo and I's new best mate." Tommy announced proudly, like it was his first friend he had ever made, probably was, excluding Tubbo of course.</p><p>The kid was shy at first, but slowly warmed up to the group, especially to Techno, considering the pair of them sound almost exactly the same. Whilst they were going around the table socialising about weird nonsense, Dream and I decided to continue our conversation about our adventures in shopping centres, adding Sapnap into the conversation.</p><p>"I once ran straight into this Karen-, well she ran into me, but I was hit with her pram with her kid in it. And the kid fell out of the pram. And oh my god was she a nightmare, she yelled at the top of her lungs to stop walking so quickly and to start watching out for the "Mom's of the Mall". The funny part was this kid that had fallen out was 2 at the most, and even he looked at his Mom like: Lady, what the fuck are you doing?" Dream and I burst out laughing at Sapnap's story, when we were interrupted by a fourth person tapping on Sapnap's shoulder.</p><p>"Hey Sap, how you doing?" The guy was shy. I could tell, but he spoke to Sapnap with a good level of confidence. </p><p>"Heya Karl. Oh you haven't met my new dormmates have you?" He turned to face me and then back at the guy named Karl. "That guy there is George, down there in the yellow sweater is Wilbur, and well, you know Dream." </p><p>"Hi." Karl waved with a smile. "Can I talk to you for a sec Sap? It'll be quick, just feeling a bit stressed."</p><p>"Oh, yeah sure. No problem" Sapnap's voice softened after that, his eyebrows softening too. "Hey guys, I'm just going to help Karl out for a second. If you don't mind, I'll be back in a second."</p><p>I watched the pair walk away, Sapnap pulling the slightly taller boy into a hug.</p><p>"Karl's a bit emotional sometimes, due to him being in one of the really popular groups of the school. The two of them are best friends so Sapnap helps him out a lot with the stress of all that. Thought you should know since he's at our place a lot, sometimes even sleeps there." Dream explains in a low tone.</p><p>I can't help but feel a little bad for the guy. Who knew popularity does that to people. "Thanks for explaining. I'm kind of bored here, want to head outside?"</p><p>"Sure, lets gooooooo." After saying our goodbyes and putting our trays away, we begin to head outside and planned to head back towards the same area I was stargazing last night.</p><p>I expected to be greeted with sunshine though. Not a falling body.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YOOOOOOOOOO</p><p>Hand me ur clout thanku thanku.</p><p>Ok ok so i planned his and uh....... Chapter 13 is going to be worse than what i thought........ 😬</p><p>K? K.</p><p>Edited bye: Me coz hahaha lazy shit cant be bothered</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. too strange to be real</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feeling poggers.</p>
<p>Read the notes at the end for some like, explaining this.</p>
<p>Tw: Suicide. (If this is any trigger to you I shall put this emoji: ✔ when it is safe for you to read again without any description of death, though the incident will be talked about all chapter, though it is subtle and filtered. I take these triggers very seriously, but this is probably the only time I will post a trigger like this. There is death present in almost every fifth chapter planned, so I can't keep putting warnings without spoilers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>_____________________________________<br/>
--Third POV--</p>
<p>Static, that's all that ran through both boy's brains as they watched the body of the poor girl fall from the roof, mere metres away from hitting them both. Normal people would scream, normal people would run away and get help. But both boys couldn't help but feel a little bit of deja vu.</p>
<p>The body in question is none other than Phoenix, the poor girl had tears running down her cold and dark face, eyes glazed over as if some trace was placed over her, however, there was none, unless death counts as a trance. </p>
<p>Dream immediately ran out to the roof to see if someone had pushed her off, but all that could be seen was one shoe barely hanging off the edge of the roof, the other being five metres away from the body and the building. This seemed to be what it looked like to George. Seemed being the keyword in this situation. It's all exactly how these situations would typically go, except people don't have visions of events like this happening meer hours beforehand.</p>
<p>George finally snapped back into reality at the sound of Dream screaming for help, checking her pulse to see if the girl was still alive after that fall. George wouldn't be surprised if she wasn't. The building was three stories high, with the ceilings being seemingly taller than most giraffes on the first floor.</p>
<p>He walked closer to the body to see something even more confusing, all the marks were in the same place as his vision. Down to the very detail, her arm position was in the same horrifyingly unnatural broken position, each droplet of blood that littered her head was the same, everything was. George wasn't the only one that saw the similarities apparently, as Dream was also looking up at George, pointing to all the marks that she had.</p>
<p>"They're the same, or am I mistaken?" He questioned, a concerned quiver in his tone as he stood up to properly address the incoming students and teachers who were flocking to the area like moths to a flame. </p>
<p>✔ <b>But there's still medium-sized references of it, skip to the next tick if you don't want that.</b></p>
<p>"You are, but now's probably not the best place to talk about this considering there are around fifty people ready to try to flock us with questions." Dream nodded calmly in response to George's own, rubbing the smaller's arm in comfort, as George currently radiated fear and shock. He then promptly heads straight to the closest teacher and calmly explains what happened. He was too calm for this situation, George thought. The waves in his voice as he spoke were a sign of some normality, but otherwise, he was completely calm.</p>
<p>"Hello, sweetie, are you doing okay after that?" A teacher approached George. She was slightly smaller than him, with what George assumed to be dark blue glasses (they were purple), a nice dark grey top with a pleasant-looking yellow fluffy cardigan over the top. Her skin was a nice shade of tan from what George could tell, probably a few shades off of complete brown and her hair was black with little grey pieces here and there. She looks like that one teacher everyone loves that's just about to retire. </p>
<p>"Yeah I'm okay, I think Miss-" George began to ask for her name, but she seems to get it already with the current state of his accent, which to others is probably more British than it should be.</p>
<p>"Mrs Citrea, but I prefer the students call me Tina, just don't let the principal know I let the students call me that, he prides himself off of formality." She smiled sweetly back at him.</p>
<p>"I won't trust me on that. I'm just a bit shocked really, she fell right in front of us." He sighed and looked to the ground, thinking more about the coincidences of the incident, and panicking when he realised that he had another one of these visions earlier. Tina seemed to take notice of this and started to take the boy into her arms a bit, rubbing comforting circles into his back as thoughts began to spiral in his head.</p>
<p>"George? George are you okay?" He heard a voice reaching out to him, a second pair of hands attaching themselves to either side of his body. The new set of hands on his arms felt warmer than any he had felt before. It was nice, like the sun on your face after a heavy rainstorm.</p>
<p>He looked up to be greeted with the familiar-looking smiley face that was honestly creepy when you look at it that close. He found himself beginning to calm down, no matter how much the mask had just scared him, he found the presence comforting.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm fine. We need to talk later in the dorm though, something is telling me that a lot of bad things are going to happen." He whispered so nobody but Dream could really hear him, although if Tina did end up hearing that would be ok, it's not like he said anything too bad. He turned to the polite lady in question, giving her a weak smile. "Thank you, Tina. Hopefully I have a class with you while I'm here." She gave him a smile in return and let go of his being, allowing Dream to press George further into his side as they turned around to see what was happening now.</p>
<p>Sirens can be heard entering the grounds, and all students are being told to back away from the body, a line of duct tape from a nearby classroom being used to tape up the exit so that nobody could get outside. A girl though, stood out among the rest of the students, one trying to push past and rushing to get underneath all the tape and to the poor girl on the floor, a girl followed closely behind, one George soon recognised as Eliza. The teachers tried to hold back both girls, but immediately let go as the smaller shouted: </p>
<p>"THAT IS MY SISTER YOU FUCKWITS LET ME GO!!" She ran from their grasp and to the ground in front of her, grabbing Phoenix with copious amounts of caution and grief, as if one wrong move would make the entire world shatter like glass.</p>
<p>She was in pain, anyone could tell that. The look on her face, however, frightened George. That was the Switchblade girl, she has the same look on her face as before, in his vision. This was becoming way too weird, way way way too weird for this to be considered normal. Even if this was just an event, how the hell did both he and Dream have the same vision? Of the same event?</p>
<p>The two grieving girls were quickly shielded from peering eyes by teachers, who were yelling at kids to go immediately to the theatre where all the emergency assemblies were held. But George couldn't help but to take one last look at the girl whilst Dream made sure the police who had just arrived knew the story. </p>
<p>The sister looked relatable in a way. Grieving over a family member, whispering things such as "please come back" and "I need you." It hit close to home. He wanted to walk to her, comfort her by telling her how life moves on, how things can get better. But he stopped himself. It would be weird, and he really doesn't want to look at a dead body up close again.</p>
<p>"George, let's go." Dream muttered, and soon the two were dragged away to the theatre. </p>
<p>✔</p>
<p>Everyone in the room was anxious, those who didn't know what happened either found out quickly through gossip, and those who knew looked around at their surroundings, remaining quiet unless asked about what happened. George was doing one of those things, trying to distract himself by looking around. He took quite a liking to his surroundings. </p>
<p>It was like a real theatre here, with different storied seating areas, rose gold paint lining each story; the stage, however, was what drew George in the most. The curtains went all the way from the ceiling to the ground, making a perfect frame for the centre stage which had perfectly smooth looking dark flooring as well as a nice wooden outline. In the middle stood the principal with a microphone, and George's exchange student teacher.</p>
<p>"Hello, everyone," Principal Sun spoke, the tone in his voice, however, was odd, George tried to put a finger on it, but just couldn't. </p>
<p>"Some of you may not be aware, but recently a student has passed on. I won't go into much detail as to why, but it's got something to do with presumed mental health issues, and no, it's not a homicide. The day will be progressing as normal, however, if you were close to the student by the name of Karolina, nicknamed Phoenix, then you have the right to choose to return to your dorms if desired, just make sure to let the front office know incase you need to be questioned. The same rights are entitled to anyone who is triggered by this. The councillors will be working very hard to make sure you are all doing fine, and we will bring more in if the number exceeds 20." He continued, maintaining a formal figure.</p>
<p>The room rose with excitement at the news that they could get a day of learning, George could tell however by the whispers of Wilbur, Sapnap and Dream next to him, that they would probably just end up going into Design and Technology.</p>
<p>"Please be aware of your peers today, and do not go near the exit of the cafeteria on its west side. Until then, please return to lesson four marked on your schedule." The tension in the air grew as students poured out of the theatre, each wearing a look of sorrow on their faces. It's a heavy topic to discuss, especially amongst teenagers, George understood this. But he couldn't help but feel that something just doesn't feel right with all of this. </p>
<p>The girl seemed very happy yesterday, and nobody who wants to commit breathn't, attempts to get in with a guy just hours before their death, right? Unless she had been crushing on him for ages, but she was an exchange student with us, right? She had probably only known him for today, he thought to himself as he exited the building, remembering the incident in the locker areas earlier where Dream was too busy flirting his ass off to help George out.</p>
<p>George sighs as he and the rest of his friends walk up a small hill into the main building area to the areas lined with lockers. The mood of the students was low, any onlooker could see that, and the queue for the main office stretched around to the outside of the building. As Tommy put it, the ‘vibes’ were off. </p>
<p>When they arrived at the lockers, George began his 40 minutes of suffering trying to get his locker open; apparently, his locker code was appropriate, as he was currently in the middle of an error: a code 404 himself. Sapnap seemed to notice his pain and gave off a light chuckle, it was one he obviously tried to stifle as to not be sensitive to passing students, though it did make George feel a bit better. </p>
<p>"Hello? George are you okay?" He asked, amusement dripping from his voice as George sunk to the floor and started complaining.</p>
<p>"Stupid, stupid lockers and 404 codes- ugh, why can't Dream just be here to get the stupid locker open?” George ranted under his breath.</p>
<p>“Of course, he’s is probably too busy flirting with chicks or something to come help.” George closed his locker with a satisfying click and turned to lean against his locker, closing his eyes.</p>
<p>"404? What? George?"</p>
<p>There was no reply.</p>
<p>"Geoorrrggeee? Hello?"</p>
<p>Silence.</p>
<p>"GEORGE? Earth to Gogy?"</p>
<p>George heard Dream and Wilbur's laugh enter with Sapnap's own, but that just gave him more of a reason to ignore them.</p>
<p>"Error 404: Georgenotfound? Are you there?" Sapnap laughed out, waving his hand in front of George. The comment made the group of three boys surrounding the smaller crack up laughing. Onlookers gave them all dirty looks but looked away soon after realising the sounds of joy was a nice change in atmosphere for the school.

Dream was probably the one laughing the most, wheezing so high-pitched it could put a tea kettle to shame. </p>
<p>"Georgenotfound?” There was a series of cackles and wheezes as Dream doubled over onto the metal of the locker. </p>
<p>“WhaT-?" Tears were coming out of the dirty blonde's eyes as he tried not to literally die of laughter, suffocating himself in the process.</p>
<p>"DREAM! Breathe!" Sapnap tried to calm his friend, only earning more choked breaths from the boy, causing him to start struggling as well.</p>
<p>"This is why you Americans are inferior to British people. You try to use your words. If you want George to do what you want, then you gotta hit him over the head with a guitar." That was what got George up, if only because he still had the mark from when he was hit by Wilbur so long ago. A small scar that ran across his back, left as eternal evidence. </p>
<p>"Fuck you, Wilbur! I don't want more scars, the one on my back is enough you idiot." George snapped, turning quickly back around to his locker in hopes of unlocking it with his eyes. It didn't work. "Dream, you're a simp aren't you? Get this open, please." He huffed, looking up at the taller in annoyance, who accepted with zero enthusiasm. </p>
<p>"Simps," Wilbur muttered, causing the what seemed to be piss yellow-eyed boy to express his annoyance further by putting the finger up at him.<br/>
"Woah- Dream calm down, please," Tommy commented as he walked by with Tubbo and Ranboo at his sides, holding a set of books under his arm. It was a lighthearted scene. One that felt all too weird to George.</p>
<p>This shouldn’t be happening. it all feels too weird. We're here having fun whilst a girl has just died, and both Dream and I's thoughts predicted it. George thought to himself as he finally got to grab his pencil case and folder for his next class period.</p>
<p>The other boys surrounding him managed to calm down as well. Well, all of them besides Techno, who was always just… like that. Sadly, though, he was not attending the same classes as the other four boys who were soon to be on their way to make stuff with cool metal machines with pulleys and 3D printers. </p>
<p>"You guys ready to head off?" Sapnap questioned, his bandana flowing down onto his shoulder as he turned to face the group more.</p>
<p>The three other boys grabbed their stuff firmer than they were previously holding them and nodded. "Yeah, now hurry your asses up before George makes me run again. I swear to god you're a worse runner than me and somehow today you managed to almost kill me." Wilbur breathed out, beginning his walk behind Sapnap, with George and Dream following close behind.</p>
<p>"Probably because your lanky self can't do anything without being drunk on coffee," George muttered to nobody but himself. The comment however made it to the ears of all three others, causing Wilbur to turn.</p>
<p>He rolled his eyes and walked up closer to George, towering over him and pacing his arms up, as if he were a square. "Okay… Gogy."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>(Look, I have no clue what you Americans have in your classes. So I'm literally just describing my school and its classroom and rolling with it.)</b>
</p>
<p>The Design and Technology room was, well, extravagant. The room was less fancy than the rest of the school, giving off the primary school art room vibe, but much bigger and a hell of a lot more deadly. The room was humid, with loud air conditioners and huge fans that had just been turned on working their hardest to fix that.</p>
<p>On the left side of the classroom, which was where the door was, was a whiteboard with a bi-pride flag hanging off its edge, with octagon-shaped tables littered around it, each table having either pencil, ruler or saw markings on it; the top piece of plastic of one of them being completely ripped in half, revealing the wood underneath which was signed by students previously in the class.</p>
<p>The left wall where the whiteboard resided, was framed by the 3D printers which stood atop lockers for students to place their pencil cases. Beige metal cabinets lined the far end of the metal wall, with labels for each item that was inside stuck to the outside.</p>
<p>In the middle is a bunch of regular woodwork items, hammers, chisels, rulers, saws, vices and a machine used for cutting holes into pieces of wood and acrylic.

On the far wall, there were huge windows that provided a view of the school's gardens, however, they could not be seen by the expanse of student projects that populated it. One of them is a working Pac-Man machine, another being an entire bed. Those were the ones that stood out to George the most.</p>
<p>On the right side, are the machines and workspaces. Rectangular desks coming more towards the middle, each of them having their own metal grip attached, years of saw damage is evident. George loved the machines the most. Laser cutters, giant saws, polishers, machines that spun sandpaper around at rapid speed, machines used to melt plastic into any shape wanted by the user, no matter how wild. </p>
<p>Everything you could need was there, with giant metal tubes going down to each machine to suck up anything that comes off when you use them.<br/>
And finally, a sink.</p>
<p>The teacher was stood to the left of the room, writing his name on the board. He's small, Asian from what George could tell, and looks super smart, or maybe it was just the glasses and the work shirt he wore. His smile was welcoming.</p>
<p>"Hi Mr Huang, How are you today?" Dream greeted the teacher as he walked in. George couldn't help but envy the guy. Popular, tall, blonde, has literally everyone chasing him and he even gets along with his teachers? Literally a perfect student.</p>
<p>"Hello, Dream, Sapnap and company! Please feel free to take a seat, you guys are going to be the last ones coming in today." He said cheerfully, pointing to the octagon tables where a few kids already sat. George couldn't understand how he was so cheerful right now. </p>
<p>The four then put their stuff in the lockers and they claimed a table for themselves, sitting down at a different edge around it.</p>
<p>"Right, so now that we're all here. For the new students, my name is Mr Huang. I'm that one bisexual teacher that somehow all the homophobes still get along with. Any queers here, don't ask how, I don't know either. I would love it if all of you guys could cooperate, as I do appreciate it very much, especially when it comes to working with all the dangerous equipment." He was happy, yes, too happy for George's liking, but he seemed cool.</p>
<p>"As for today's lesson. I thought since we have low numbers, we could try out some of the new plastic we just got in." He began to walk over to an opened box on one of the tables, pulling out a large, square piece of plastic. </p>
<p>"This stuff is really new. It's like one-sided glass, except it's plastic and even more durable, basically invincible. More lightweight, as I found, too." He commented, beginning to walk around the classroom and giving each student a colour of their choice. George chose light blue, or what he trusts to be light blue, Sapnap chose black and Wilbur chose red. However, when the teacher got to Dream, he didn't let the boy choose, instead grabbing a white piece out and smiled at the boy.</p>
<p>"I figured you would probably want to make a new mask since you were complaining about the current one a few days ago, so I ordered white specifically for that. If you would like another colour though let me know okay?" George found that admirable, how the teacher paid note to his students.</p>
<p>"Wow- thank you, Mr Huang." Dream replied, immediately getting up from his seat and walking over to the machine used to cut circles, grabbing a semi-circle mould from a cupboard, probably to melt it into shape later on. However, not before grabbing an apron and safety glasses.</p>
<p>"Teacher's pet." Sapnap mumbles, leaning closer to George and whispering in his ear. "It's why he doesn't date anyone, too busy sucking up to the teachers." That made George giggle through his nose, making his nose feel like it had been burnt.</p>
<p>"The rest of you can get to work now, please." Mr Huang said, tone more serious as he looked towards Sapnap.</p>
<p>George decided on trying out something simple. He asked the teacher to help him use the laser machine to cut a pattern out of his. Wilbur had the same idea, stating he was going to make a demon emoji mask for his brother to wear, considering he's the definition of the devil. George himself wanted to make a starry pattern on his since he had a lightbox he made when he was fourteen.</p>
<p>He had to use a sharpie to mark out how big he wanted the plastic to be overall, which was annoying to do with the rulers being in inches and millimetres, but such is life.</p>
<p>The pair actually finished off pretty quickly, since the laser went 'sicko mode' as Sapnap had put it. Mr Huang had told them to both use the files to smooth the edges on the plastic before using wet sandpaper and the polishing machine to smooth it, but they both had no clue what that was, so for the next 10 minutes after that Mr Huang had to teach them how to use a file and wet sandpaper before they moved onto the fun part, which was the polishing machine. </p>
<p>The files sucked, all they did was make the sounds of nails on a chalkboard, and the wet sandpaper was, well, wet. It kept slipping out of George's hand, causing him to make another scrape he had to sand down. Finally, though, they made it to the polishing machine, which was made of cotton and polishing chalk. </p>
<p>It had two ends, which both worked, but George's was softer and newer. A personal win in his eyes. Wilbur used the excuse of finishing earlier as better because George had to wait for Dream to hurry up on it, but George denied that and said the overall product was what mattered.</p>
<p>The pair had just about finished before Dream came rushing over to George like a puppy, and grabbing the sharpie from behind his ear as George finished the polishing. "I need this." He spoke quickly, rushing to the other side of the room, ignoring the yells of Mr Huang to stop running next to dangerous equipment.<br/>
George and Wilbur followed behind, eager to see what the fuss was about.</p>
<p>Dream slammed his newly made mask down onto the table and uncapped the sharpie, the sharp smell running through the air. He then got to work drawing his signature smiley face on, spaying a load of setting spray, then going at it again, repeating the steps until Dream was sure it was stuck on.</p>
<p>George noticed how perfectly it was made. How there were no misshapes in the edges, nor the actual shape. How fine the slits for the leather strap to go in were, how just immaculate it was. It put Wilbur's to shame, which looked like the devil emoji drank nine pints of beer in thirty seconds.</p>
<p>"Wilbur, can you please do the hours of throwing that blanket over me, please? I would like to not have any face reveals today, even though I know I'm hot." He ran a hand through his hair at that, making George roll his eyes. It was probably true, all things considered. He was perfect after all.</p>
<p>Dream still got the blanket violently thrown over his head though. </p>
<p>George couldn't help but feel curious as he saw Dream place the old, clunky mask on the table. Dream was literally a blanket rip away from having his face out to the world. Sure, George wasn't about to expose him like that, he respected Dream. But he's allowed to think. </p>
<p>The old mask was a lot creepier than his new one, it was clunkier, had larger eyes, and the smile was off, plus the indents where the eyes lie, well they're unpleasant.

When George saw Dream take the blanket off though, he couldn't help but smile at the improvement. He looked nicer now. Less aggressive than before, it was a nice improvement. Sapnap had come up to Dream and smacked him on the ass when he saw the new mask, commenting on how hot he looked, whilst holding his own flame-shaped object in his hand. Sapnap had decided to make a night light out of his. A whole night light, with no help. George was envious of the pair's abilities.</p>
<p>Mr Huang sent them off soon after, to the rest of a draining day. That was the only good class in George's opinion, and he was beginning to miss Mr Huang's poor attempts at making everyone happy. Once he finally got Dream to crack his locker open for the final time that day though, he had let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. What a nice first day to go through, and now he had to talk the previous events of that day over with Dream.</p>
<p>The four had walked back through the red-carpeted hallways silently, occasionally commenting on their surroundings when it got too awkward, but mostly just paying attention to themselves. It was needed really, as much as George didn't like it. They all needed to wind down.</p>
<p>The dorm was nice and cold when they entered, a nice wash of cold to get rid of the sticky humidity from their beings. Sapnap and Wilbur immediately jumped onto the couch, but on the walk Dream and George decided that they would get changed and talk on the beds, and since Dream could steal Sapnap's top bunk for the conversation easily.</p>
<p>Once Sapnap and Wilbur were busy watching TV, the pair began their conversation.</p>
<p>"Are you thinking what I'm thinking about this?" Dream whispered, pulling down on his black hoodie.</p>
<p> George hummed in response, breathing in a sharp breath before continuing. "The visions, the marks, the oddness of the situation, how she tried to get with a guy she barely even knew only a couple of hours prior?" He listed on his fingers, looking over at Wilbur and Sapnap to see if they're listening. “Yeah, I think we’re thinking the same on this one.”</p>
<p>"The fact that her shoes were oddly positioned, and did you see how her clothes were? They were messy, her outfit was her shirt being tucked into her skirt, it looked too oddly forced out to be deliberate." Dream whispered lowly. He had a good point.</p>
<p>"This wasn't- what it seems to be?" He didn't want to make something like this more than it is, but the evidence was too much for George not to consider.</p>
<p>"I agree, something is happening. I feel like we're playing a big role in it too." Dream murmured, checking over to the other two in the dorm.</p>
<p>"Yeah. Considering our visions seem to be connected too; that's what I find the weirdest, how we both have the same one, and how we both glow the same to each other in them."</p>
<p>"Maybe we're simply soulmates, Star Boy."</p>
<p>George laughed in response, blush rising to his cheeks. "In your dreams, Dreamy Boy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woah ok wow</p>
<p>four months</p>
<p>uhhhhh, questions and comments will be answered in discord</p>
<p>I will be updating dw.</p>
<p>Discord: https://discord.gg/HrTGzD2arx</p>
<p>Edited by: vaperine</p>
<p>lmao bye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Popularity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Grab your tits and shake your hips, ladies, gentlemen and non-binary hotties I'm back.</p>
<p>How was that for an opening sentence? Think I'm gonna copyright it.</p>
<p>TW: Scars, yes those ones. It's not too bad tho :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>--Third POV--</p>
<p>Cold was the grass as pale hands ran their way up and down the blades, tickling layers of soft skin as movements were made. The night was warm, welcoming any awake at the time to be covered in a thick blanket of air that shielded away any cold. It was another aspect of Florida that George utterly adored. Stars were revealed as gusts of wind blew wisps of light cloud away from the sky, and he couldn't get over the sight. Country schools were George's new favourite things, with tonight being the second night the grounds surrounding him offered him with the sight of nothing but stars, populating the sky and framing the moon, which had its own magnetic pull on George's eyes as he spoke to the woman who once brought him joy.</p>
<p>"I don't know Mum. Perhaps it's just be overthinking and making a scene out of a situation that doesn't need any further investigation. But it all seems wrong, the connections, the visions, everything. I didn't know the girl very well sure, but her actions before all of this were just so- normal. I'm good at noticing when people are feeling like that, I saw the faces people like that make in the mirror almost every day a few years back. But then again, I also know people can be really good at hiding it. I'm just, I don't know, confused? I wish you were here to help me out with all of this, you always seemed to have the answers I needed when I needed them." </p>
<p>The wind around George picked up as he spoke, cool on his face and wiping away any tears that resided on his face after any conversation with his mother. He liked to think that it was her that was comforting him, even though he knew that the phenomenon is caused by the uneven heating of the sun and the earth's rotation. It's really just air, not his mother, but that didn't stop him from finding comfort in it.</p>
<p>The blanket of silence covering George as he spoke, was yet again shattered by the same boy who dared to break it last night. Tonight, however, the company was rather welcomed. Dream could relate to George in this situation. Not only with the utter confusion with the sudden burden of witnessing a girl's death placed on them hours before it happened, but he also had experienced the harsh loss of his mother, much like George had.</p>
<p>"Hello Georgie, how's uh, the stars?" Dream questioned, taking his seat directly next to George and smiling at the smaller boy, pale skin being illuminated in the light of the silvery moon. </p>
<p>George, the also smiling brunette, tilted his head, moving his mouth to a smirk before replying. "I don't know Dream, I don't think the stars talk. At least they never have to me. How about you though?"</p>
<p>"Well George, they haven't quite yet, but right now you're practically glowing enough to be one, so I'd like to think that I have." George felt the blood in his cheeks start to boil, though he knew it wasn't enough to cause a major blush, so he just left it and rolled his eyes and the compliment.</p>
<p>"Ah yes Dream, go on about the fact that I'm so pale that I literally reflect the moonlight." George retaliated playfully, however, Dream seemed to regret the comment almost immediately.</p>
<p>Dream tried to apologise, "Sorry George, I really didn't mean it like that." George wasn't having that though. The fact that Dream couldn't detect the sheer amount of sarcasm dripping from his words confused him.</p>
<p>"Dream, you're fine. I was being a sarcastic fool." George placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to show he was being genuine, also because the company of another person is something that George loves to an extent.</p>
<p>"Thanks, George." The shorter could hear the sadness in Dream's tone through his reply, moving a bit closer and keeping his hand on Dream's shoulder, he attempted to offer some comfort to the boy.</p>
<p>"Dream? Are you okay?" He questioned, accent becoming a bit too apparent as he tried to lace comfort into his tone.</p>
<p>"God you sounded so British, I love your accent George, it sounds so much softer than a lot of other accents I hear." The taller tilted his head towards George, to which the brunette flashed a small smile to the action.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I guess. But seriously, I can tell something is up, it's okay if you don't want to reveal anything, just know I'm here for you ok? Even if you've known me now for what? Two days?" George laughed at the realisation of his situation. Over the past twenty-four hours, he has met this guy, learnt a lot of things about him, and become close enough friends that he's trusted him to be let into his most sacred time. It's insane how some bonds can be made so quickly, George was beginning to think that he and Dream were simply platonic soulmates, destined to meet and become friends. He liked the sound of that a lot actually.</p>
<p>"Hmm. George have you ever met somebody who's so obsessed with something they'd be willing to do anything to get it? That they spend hours and hours studying their obsession until it becomes something more important to you than the ones you care about?" The taller started, taking a deep inhale of the cold night air. </p>
<p>He had to think for a moment before answering the man, and as much as he wished that he could relate, he couldn't. "Unfortunately not sorry. But often the other party doesn't need to understand for things to feel better, sometimes merely listening is enough."</p>
<p>Dream gave off a little laugh, looking back up in the sky, resting his head on blades of finely crafted grass. "Maybe. However, in this situation it would be too challenging to explain without revealing things I don't want to. Maybe in time, it will get better, but right now I'd just like to sit here with you." George smiled back at Dream at the words, noticing the way a little dimple appeared just where the mask starts, a sign of the smile hundreds would kill to see. The brunette, being himself, decided that it would be a good idea to see what would happen if he were to poke it, following his curiosity with the action.</p>
<p>"Hey-" The masked boy responded, flicking his hand up in playful annoyance, leaving George in a fit of joy. Dream joined in on the laughter, dirty hair that was shielded by his green hood barely poking through as he turned to face George more, watching the boy in question lie down next to Dream.</p>
<p>"Sorry," George muttered with a smile, reaching a hand up to play around with the piece of hair that flew freely from under the taller's hood. They continued like that for a while, George playing around with that single strand of Dream's hair, whilst the other boy just sat in comfort, observing the soft features that George had to offer. </p>
<p>Wind surrounded the two boys, providing a no longer warm comfort, rather a cold one as the sun trailed further down the horizon. Both boys snuggled into their jackets more, unfortunately causing George to fall asleep more.</p>
<p>"I'm glad I can see straight through the mask now." Dream hummed out, taking hold of the hand that was now no longer moving through his hair.</p>
<p>George smiled a small smile from under his own cotton grey hoodie, white teeth of display for Dream's eyes. "And that particular reason is?" George raised an eyebrow, keeping up with the soft tones the boys were using.</p>
<p>"I can see everything better, including all of your features. In full colour, no mesh and stuff to block it off. It's literally George in 4K, and my god George in 4K is my new favourite thing." The comment made George's insides happy. Like everything was okay.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Dream, for everything tonight. You've made me a lot happier." George stated, loving the smile he could feel radiating from Dream. A yawn escaped the boy's lips soon after.</p>
<p>"Anytime Georgie, I'm always going to try my best to cheer you up. I'm hiring myself to do that job now. Also, feel free to head off to sleep- George?" George had not heard anything past anytime Georgie, as he was kidnapped into the calm oblivion of sleep.</p>
<p>Dream softened up a bit at the realisation, leaving the comfort of the blades of green that provided a soft cover from the ground. He hooked his arms around the torso of the sleeping man, quickly slinging the shorter's arms around his neck, and cradling George's legs as if the boy was a backpack being worn the wrong way around. Dream felt his heart rate pick up as the smaller gripped on tighter, the last bits of consciousness he had left kicking in.</p>
<p>The dirty blonde walked his way towards their dorm, quickly and quietly. The soft red carpet of the hallways providing a softer surface for his feet to walk on, absorbing the noises his feat made carrying two people along. The cooler air kept his temperature down as he trekked the path back to what he considered as home, occasionally looking down to the peaceful face of the other.</p>
<p>Dream had immediately developed a soft spot for the boy not long after their first conversation. It felt like some kind of fairytale how quickly it happened, and at first Dream considered it nothing but good friendship, but that day at his favourite spot threw him off that course. Obviously, however, the tall boy still wasn't sure about his total feelings towards George other than the soft spot he has for nobody else, because that would be too rushed and not normal to happen. All he knew was, he felt something could happen. For now, though, Dream wanted his emotions not to go anywhere past the line between friendship and romance, he needed to think things through.</p>
<p>However, for now, he would just live in the moment, carrying the angelic figure of George back home.</p>
<p>When they arrived, Dream unlocked the dorm and carefully placed George down. He went to get some of George's pj's out, placing them in the seat in the walk-in closet. Then heading back over to the small brunette, shaking the boy a tiny bit to wake up, whispering his name in aid.</p>
<p>"Dream? What?" George awoke with a yawn, conscious, but still barely awake. Probably more towards the sleepwalking side.</p>
<p>"George, I just need you to get into your pj's okay? I've placed them out in the closet, when you come out I'll help you get up into bed okay? The dorm is open and everything." Dream instructed quietly, still having his respects to Wilbur and Sapnap.</p>
<p>George smiled at the taller, walking over and shutting the closet door, quickly getting changed as fast as his subconscious mind would let him. Once complete, he walked out to meet a changed Dream, waiting for the brunette calmly.</p>
<p>"Heya Georgie, here, lean on me, I'll help you get up to your bed." George pressed himself into Dream's side happily, walking over quietly with him. He sat patiently as Dream took the glasses off his head and patiently placed them onto the nearby nightstand with care. He watched tiredly as Dream grabbed one of the many blob-like pillows with heads and smiley faces like his mask, and chucked it up onto George's bunk of the bed. He smiled as the taller boy climbed up the ladder and held a hand out to him, pulling George up when he finally started climbing the ladder. He couldn't help but feel so happy as his friend put the medium blob pillow into his arms along with Baloo on the other side of George. He fell asleep with the pillow tucked tightly in his arms.</p>
<p>As Dream left George on his bunk, he couldn't help but smile when he turned to look at the sleeping boy. He then went to put his own pj's on soon after, taking the mask off and cleaning his teeth, running his hand down the thing he dreaded the most, his biggest flaw. Having enough of the sight, he walked out of the bathroom and back into the main room.</p>
<p>Looking back up at George's bunk, he found himself being drawn in even more than before to the boy. He leaned over to brush a stray piece of hair out of the way of George's eyes and smiled to himself. "Goodnight Star Boy." He whispered, never meaning for it to be heard.</p>
<p>Returning to his own bed and pulling his own smaller pillow into his hold, lying his head on the larger one, he heard a few covers stir. "Goodnight Day Dream." He detected being spoken. Getting a bit too excited for his heart to take, he buried his head further into the pillow. He had a lot of blob pillows, and he was never more thankful for his sewing teacher's laziness than now.</p>
<p>And as the stars began to fade from sight, and the sun took its place, both boys kept sleeping happily.</p>
<p>--------------------------</p>
<p>Sapnap made sure to wake everyone up on time today, waking Dream up slightly earlier so that the guy had enough time to get dressed and put the mask on. </p>
<p>Since he and Dream had known each other for almost too long, he had clearly seen his face, being one of the only people in the world to. The issue was now though, they had two new roommates. Recently he had the idea of installing some green curtains that hung down from George's bunk, which could work as long as no roommate gets too nosy. So he had bought them, and they lay unused in a draw.</p>
<p>Sapnap got dressed into a pair of denim blue shorts, a black T-shirt with a collar, and a little patch on flame attached to the pocket, a pair of normal black and red Vans, and a few chains and rings here and there, removing the nail polish on his fingernails whilst he was at it too. Purple didn't really go with this outfit, besides sometimes the accessories aren't enough to keep Karl calm, he'd need to have his nails clean. </p>
<p>It was going to be harder to look after Karl today, he was reasonably upset after yesterday, the event hitting too close to home.</p>
<p>Karl was as Sapnap liked to put it, chaotic neutral, with the option to go either way. Karl as himself is a really kind and bubbly person, very social, very chaotic. It's the side Sapnap adores the most about his best friend, that and the side he leaves just for the two of them. Karl though, unfortunately, has to suffer through the curse of popularity, as his best friends the Beast Gang Paulers? He had no clue how the hell that name came to be. </p>
<p>After a few viral pranks and cash giveaways on the leader of the group, Mr Beast's part, they became very popular, Karl getting dragged along with them. Unfortunately for the boy, that included the stress of knowing all the bad and good things about everyone in the school. Some of the stuff he had heard people joke about made Karl think quite a lot less of himself, causing his mental state to decline. Of course, Sapnap and Chris were the only ones to notice. Sapnap knew the rest, they were good people, just fucking blind and it annoyed the fuck out of him. Though due to the popularity, their real names got found out really quickly, which is lucky for them, they're allowed by school staff to be referred to by their real names.</p>
<p>After thinking about new ways to cheer Karl up a bit, he began to wake Dream up, noticing the pillow in George's grip mid-process, not thinking much of it.</p>
<p>"Sapnap, go away we don't have school, we were messaged last night to take the day off." Dream muttered, obviously being too stubborn to wake up. Sapnap huffed in annoyance, grabbing the curtains from the draw and ripping them open, looping the little easy install curtains over the raining of Gorge's bunk and shielding Dream from view. The green bitch owed him later. And the idea of it kept Sapnap going as he walked out to go to Karl's dorm. </p>
<p>He knew the boy would be awake. Another thing he had to sacrifice was sleep-ins, as his roommates always had people over. That's why he used to sleep where Wilbur's bed is now, but obviously, that can't happen anymore due to obvious reasons.</p>
<p>Sapnap made it there pretty quick, the boy's dorm not being too far. Two knocks were all it took before he was greeted with the face of Jimmy, who said nothing to Sapnap, he just called for Karl and walked away. Sapnap doesn't care though, he knows the guy isn't a morning person.</p>
<p>Sapnap smiled as he saw the taller boy, a little upset but otherwise smiling. Anyone else would question the boy for his looks of sadness, but Sapnap knew that he was actually in a decent mood, since there was a smile and he had no tear marks on his face.</p>
<p>"Hey Sappy, usual spot?" Karl greeted, his voice laced with fatigue from lack of sleep.</p>
<p>"Nope, after I've seen how tired you are we're going to go somewhere quieter. We'll talk for a bit, you can paint my nails black, I brought the polish don't worry, and then you can head off to sleep soon after." Sapnap felt his pride levels go up as he saw the taller boy smile a bit more. It was only then he took in the outfit. A polo shirt, tye died magenta and aqua, brown shorts, and a white pair of shoes, graffitied by him, Karl and Quackity, who was sadly on vacation back home to Mexico for a bit. He missed the guy.</p>
<p>"Sapnap what did I do to deserve you?</p>
<p>"Nothing, you deserve everything good Karl. Now, you know the drill, weekly checks, arms out." Sapnap spoke softly, knowing this is often a hard thing for Karl to face.</p>
<p>The boy unwrapped the purple bandages from around his arms, to reveal old but reasonably large scars, they had been reasonably healed over though, not been tampered with for weeks.</p>
<p>"Karl, I'm so proud of you, this is what, mouth two clear? You're doing so well man." Sapnap exclaimed with a smile, extremely happy with his friend's improvement.</p>
<p>Karl began to tear up a bit at the sight, immediately wrapping up his arms in shame. "Sap, thank you for saving me," Karl whispered, almost as if it were a forbidden thing to say.</p>
<p>"Karl, I'd sacrifice myself before I'd allow you to go. Now, come on, let's go. I want my nails done." Karl pulled Sapnap into a hug, which was happily returned, both boys feeling content with the situation.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unedited coz I'm so fucking tired. Sorry C.C.</p>
<p>Anyways, maybe kudos whilst you're here???? kinna poggas man.</p>
<p>Anyways. You're all amazing, Love you all. Mwah Mwah.</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p>
<p>Discord: https://discord.gg/HrTGzD2arx</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>